


Everybody Has Their Limits (No One's Found Mine)

by musicaltvbooks



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Actually everyone is a good friend, Angst, Daisy and Matt are practically siblings, End of S2 Daisy, Fluff, Gen, Healthy Relationships, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, but like only a little, foggy is a good friend
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 17:42:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11086662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicaltvbooks/pseuds/musicaltvbooks
Summary: When Daisy Johnson runs away from her team, there's only one person that she knows she can trust to help her and not give her up. The Devil of Hell's Kitchen.





	Everybody Has Their Limits (No One's Found Mine)

Daisy sighed. She had really wished that it wouldn't come to this, but she had no other options. So she clicked the call button.

"Yeah, Matt? I'm gonna need a place to lay low for a bit."

~~~~~~~

"So let me get this straight, you have a sister? And you've never told me about her?" Matt felt a headache starting to form. This was the 5th time Foggy said the same thing, and it didn't seem like he was going to stop anytime soon.

"Foggy, just because you repeat the question doesn't mean the answer's gonna change." He didn't even have to concentrate on Foggy to know that he was rolling his eyes.

"And besides, I never told you because it was kind of classified." If their life was a cartoon, Matt knew that Foggy's jaw would have broken through the floor and that his eyes would have exited his head faster than the speed of light. There was 2 minutes of silence before Foggy burst out laughing.

"Yeah, right! That's a good one Matt, you're gonna have to tell me how you managed to keep a completely serious face while saying that. Honestly, I was thinking you had lost your sense of humor, but I'm so glad you got it back!"

Matt sighed. "Come on Foggy, you know these things are hard to explain. It's not like I could just tell you that my sort of sister was part of a secret government that fights evil and is not supposed to exist. These things are hard to explain and it's not exactly like you would believe me anyways! You barely believed me when I told you that I was Daredevil! And that was when I was sitting right in front of you with a 3 inch wound in my chest!" Someone cleared their throat.

"I guess this isn't a good time then, huh?" Matt relaxed, though he hadn't even noticed himself tense up. It was Daisy. Matt was about to say something before Foggy spoke up.

"No, it's fine. We were almost done anyways." he turned towards the doorway Daisy was standing in. "And let me guess, you heard all of that?" Matt heard her nod, and he assumed she was smirking.

"Don't worry though, I already knew Matt was Daredevil. Mostly cause he's a horrible liar." Matt cleared his throat pointedly. "Come on Matt, you know I love you, but you're the worst at lying. Like, you do know that your face gets all constipated when you lie, right?"

Matt sputtered. "My face does not get constipated!"

 "Dude, it's constipated right now." Both Daisy and Foggy burst out laughing and Matt groaned. Stupid seeing people and their ability to control their face movements. 

"So, why did you come here, new best freind Daisy?" Matt stood and made his way over to them, chuckling all the way. Foggy could be very ridiculous most of the time. 

"Yeah, about that," Daisy started, shifting slightly. Matt instantly started paying more attention to Daisy, especially since she only shifted that way when she was incredibly nervous. Daisy took a deep breath. "I kind of joined SHIELD and a team and had a sort of boyfriend then my sort of boyfriend ended up being HYDRA and then after that I found my parents and found out I'm part alien and I have earthquake powers and my mom was just as bad as my sort of boyfriend and my dad had to kill her and then he got his memory erased so now I don't have any parents again and then my sort of  ex boyfriend who was HYDRA ended up being used by a centuries old alien as a vessel thingy and then my new sort of boyfriend had to shoot both of them into space and then they both blew up and I couldn't take it so I ran away and I just need someone I can trust." She finished in a big breath. There was a long pause of silence in which Matt and Foggy processed what Daisy had just said. Matt was going to open his mouth when he heard Karen. 

"Ok, you two obviously need some lessons on manners, come on Daisy, you look like you could use a blanket and some good hot chocolate, and luckily for you, I can get you both." Karen pulled Daisy inside and sat her down on the only comfortable chair in the office- her own, the one that Karen had literally fought for when she saw that Matt and Foggy were using it. Matt no longer had any doubt that Karen had heard everything. 

"Um, it's fine, I don't want to be a bother," Daisy said while attempting to get up and leave. 

"You're not being a bother!" Karen said, "After all, I have to deal with these two all the time, so so far you're a literal angel in comparison!" 

"You know," Foggy said, seeming to have been shaken out of his stupor by Karen, "normally is disagree, but it's actually true." Daisy laughed, a tiny bit, barely noticeable even to Matt, but judging by how her voice had sounded when she had arrived, this was a gigantic improvement, and accepted the hot chocolate and blanket Karen presented her with  

They stayed like that, Daisy in Karen's chair wrapped in a blanket and drinking the best hot chocolate ever, Matt leaning against his door, and Karen and Foggy sitting in chairs from the waiting room, just talking and catching up. Daisy seemed to be much happier than when she first arrived, and although Matt knew it probably wouldn't last, he was glad about it. 

Then, they were suddenly all being thrown across the room, and everything went black. 

**Author's Note:**

> It took me like 3 months to write this. Not bc it was hard to write, but bc I was lazy and kept forgetting abt it lol. I hope y'all like it, I was really excited to write it. 
> 
> Also, I'm sure there are blind people that can control their facial expressions, and who knows, maybe Matt can too! But I saw somewhere (not really sure where, it might've just been my imagination tbh) that someone has a hc that Matt can't control his face and I liked it. Matches up with the version of Matt that I like writing.
> 
> This was supposed to be a oneshot. Apparently, my brain is incapable of writing a oneshot. Welp.


End file.
